


Gunfight At The Pretty Good Corral

by kronette



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue for the episode "Bane."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunfight At The Pretty Good Corral

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2000 under my other pseud, Shelley Wright.

"How else would she defend herself?" Teal'c announced as he squirted Dr. Daniel Jackson square in the chest with his watergun. Without so much as a flicker of a smile, the Jaffa took off after the girl.

"How else?" Daniel asked no one in particular. He wiped the water out of his eye and flipped his shirt. Teal'c must have learned about super soaker fights from Jack; the water was ice cold. Who would have thought the big man knew how to have fun? His eyes fell to the watergun that Ally had dropped when Teal'c had given her the super soaker. When was the last time *he* had fun? Daniel reached down and picked up the gun. He hefted it to test the weight; it was nearly full. A slow smile spread across his features; Teal'c was going to pay, and pay big. He slipped his glasses back on.

He may not be the warrior that Teal'c was, or have the military mentality of Jack and Sam, but he was confident with a gun. The fact that this was a watergun didn't change the strategy. Daniel ducked behind a stack of crates and assessed his situation. Ally had a head start on them both. She was small and knew the area; those were her advantages. Teal'c knew strategy; that was his strength. Daniel only had his instincts, which told him to take cover immediately. He rolled across the floor, barely registering the splash of water where he had just been hiding. He aimed up at the ceiling, where water still dripped down. A small squeal told of his score; he knew where Ally was. Now to find Teal'c.

All his senses screamed for him to turn around, and he obeyed, firing as he did so.

Colonel Jack O'Neill casually removed his sunglasses. Water dripped from the end of his nose, and his T-shirt was thoroughly soaked.

"Daniel," he remarked, his voice neither threatening nor calm.

Daniel lowered his gun. "Jack. I'm sorry. We were just..."

"Having a watergun fight?" Jack guessed as he shook the water from his glasses.

"Yeah." Daniel had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. His aim had been good; it looked like he hit Jack in the upper chest and left shoulder. "You see..." he started to explain, but Jack cut him off with a raised hand.

"I think I get the picture. Where's Teal'c?" Jack looked helplessly at his sunglasses, finally letting them dangle from the cord around his neck.

"Um, I don't know. I haven't been able to find him," Daniel admitted. He pushed his glasses up on his nose as his thoughts raced. "If you helped me, we could cover more ground," he suggested.

"I'm unarmed, Daniel. You expect me to enter a fray like this without a weapon?" Jack extended his arms to indicate the warehouse.

"Sir?" Captain Sam Carter questioned as she approached, two large super soakers in each hand. "Will these do?" She tossed one to Jack, who caught it deftly.

He pulled the trigger. A strong stream crashed against the far wall. "Oh, yeah," he breathed, "This'll work just fine."

Sam tossed Daniel a water bottle. "Refill," she explained with a sly smile. She nodded toward the stairs and readied her weapon. "Let's find us a Jaffa."

The three human members of SG1 fanned out against the wall, their natural skills at working together coming to the forefront. Jack took point, Daniel the middle, and Sam guarded their backs from sneak attacks. Teal'c was the most silent of them all, and it would take considerable skill on their part to track him. Jack gave the signal that he was going to go up to the next floor and take a look around. He motioned for Daniel to cover their current floor, while sending Sam one floor down. They all nodded their assent, then went their separate ways.

The creaks and groans of the building masked any sounds made by humans. Daniel peered around a pillar before he darted to the other side of the warehouse. The shadows there made an excellent hiding space. Unfortunately, he couldn't just sit and wait for someone to find him. He wiped his hands on his jeans and took a deep breath. He tried to think like a Jaffa. Would he want to remain hidden, or take out the enemy face on? Was honor more important that a hit? Was swiftness more important that detection? Running on instinct, Daniel made his way over to the stairs. Ally was above him, and Teal'c was undoubtedly tracking her. With the arrival of Jack and Sam, though, Teal'c had more than enough time to reach either the roof or the ground floor. Which would have the strategic advantage? Ground floor. Guard the exits and blast 'em from a safe place. It was what Daniel would have done - he paused to think. But would it be what Teal'c would do? There was no honor in firing from a safe place. Daniel made his way upstairs.

He picked up a trail of water droplets on the floor and followed them. He halted in mid-step, seeing movement to his right. Caught on the stairs, he had nowhere to hide. He would have to blast his way out of this one. A stream of water headed toward him, and he returned fire, running up the stairs in retreat. He'd seen the shock of blonde hair before it ducked behind a crate -- Sam had doused him and was going to pay for it. He quickly made his way across the floor until he stood above her hiding place. She'd moved, but was still in visible range. He found a crack in the floor and started to fire. She rolled from behind the crate, aimed her gun upwards and released the trigger. Even that extreme water pressure wasn't enough to penetrate the crack Daniel was firing through. Sam shook water out of her eyes as she retreated across the floor. Daniel grinned at the wet trail she left behind. Anyone wanting to track her would have an easy time of it. He shook his super soaker. It was half empty. He unscrewed the bottled water Sam had given him and refilled the reservoir. He was screwing the cap back on when he heard a noise behind him. 

"Do not move, Daniel Jackson," Teal's deep voice commanded him softly.

The Jaffa was breathing heavily. Daniel guessed Jack had him on the run. Jack had no compulsions about shooting someone in the back. Teal'c wouldn't, as far as Daniel knew. If they played their cards right, they could take out Teal'c with little problems.

"Is it honorable to shoot someone in the back? Someone who's unarmed?" Daniel asked quietly.

"You are armed, Daniel Jackson. Is that not a gun in your possession?"

"It's empty," Daniel explained. "I just got Sam. She's on the floor below us." He hoped Teal'c would consider joining with him against the others.

Teal'c hesitated before answering, "Ally and O'Neill are still unaccounted for."

Water blasted Teal'c from behind. "No, he's not!" Jack yelled over the sound of the watergun. Daniel whirled and fired at Teal'c, who was busy retaliating against Jack.

"Move in!" Jack commanded.

Daniel stepped closer, only to be hit full force in the chest by Teal'c's aim. He staggered back, but didn't lose his grip on his gun. Teal'c had the most powerful gun of all of them, and he swiveled it back and forth between Jack and Daniel.

Suddenly, another stream entered the fray.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel!" Sam shouted cheerfully. She aimed at Jack first, knocking his hat off.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, turning to hit Sam with his gunblast.

Daniel continued to aim at Teal'c, who turned and hit him with a close up blast. Sam's spray joined Teal'c's, and Daniel took a step back from the frenzy. He lost his footing on the wet floor, and landed with a whump and a groan on his back.

Sam directed her attack to Jack, and the two of them continued to spray each other. Teal'c stopped firing and lowered his gun. "Are you hurt, Daniel Jackson?" he asked, concern shining from his dark eyes. He held out his hand.

"Just a bruised ego," Daniel replied as clasped Teal'c's outstretched arm and gingerly stood up.

"I did not mean to bruise it," Teal'c replied earnestly.

Daniel laughed. "No, Teal'c, it's not a physical part of the body. Ego -- pride. My pride was wounded. That's all." He pushed his glasses on top of his head, as he didn't have a dry patch of cloth to wipe them on. He took off his print shirt and twisted it. Water puddled on the floor.

The two military officers ceased their mutual assault and walked over to the other members of SG1.

"Nice flanking maneuvers, Cap'n," Jack complimented Sam as he again tried to put his sunglasses on. They were dripping wet, so he let them fall back against his chest.

"Not bad yourself, sir," Sam returned the favor. She shook her head, spraying water all around her. She tried to pat her hair back down. "We're going to soak the car seats."

"Well, the Air Force can spare a few towels, I'm sure," Jack said. He glanced to Daniel. "Danny, you okay?"

"Yeah," Daniel said as he flashed a smile. "Though I could use some dry clothes."

"Where is Ally?" Teal'c asked.

All four members of SG1 checked their surrounding area.

"I haven't seen her for awhile," Daniel admitted.

Ally giggled from her hiding place. "That's because I'm the best!" she called as a shower rained down upon them. They looked around for cover, but as they were already drenched, there wasn't much point. A look passed between the team, and as one, they raced for the stairs. Ally squealed and tried to cover her head, but it was futile at four to one odds. With the last of their ammo, they doused Ally.

The girl stood up, water cascading into her eyes. "No fair." She wiped her face. "You ganged up on me."

"You attacked us first," Sam reminded her with a grin. She hoisted her gun to her shoulder.

"Well, yeah," Ally admitted. "But it was still unfair."

"You are correct. The odds were not in your favor," Teal'c said.

"Fair, schmair," Jack said. "This was war." He saluted Ally, then smiled. "And you did some fine fightin' there, little lady."

"I'm not a little lady. I'm a soldier, just like she is." She pointed to Sam. "I eradicate the world of the evil doers."

"That is our task as well," Teal'c announced.

"You're good guys. Not like that other guy." Ally wrinkled her nose. "He smelled funny."

"Maybourne," Jack elaborated at the odd look Daniel gave him.

"I do not like him much, either," Teal'c agreed with her, and a small smile cracked his features.

Sam checked her watch. "Sir, I think it's time we got back to base," she murmured to Jack.

The Colonel glanced around at his team. "It's time to pack it in, kids. I'm sorry, Teal'c," Jack said to the Jaffa, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand, O'Neill." Teal'c tilted his head in a small bow, acknowledging Jack's order. He looked down at Ally. "I must return with my friends."

She sighed. "I know." She looked up at him, tilting her neck far back. "Will you be able to come back and visit during your leave?"

Teal'c crouched down to her level. "I will try, but I can make no promises."

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm glad you're okay, Teal'c." She untangled herself from him, and walked over to Jack. "Take care of him," she ordered.

Jack saluted again. "Yes, ma'am."

Ally turned to Daniel and nodded to the super soaker dangling from his hand. "You can keep that, if you want."

Daniel smiled down at her. "Thanks."

Jack nodded toward the stairs. "C'mon, people, we gotta get going." Without a backwards glance, Jack led the team toward the stairs.

"I am following you, O'Neill," Teal'c assured him.

"Right behind you. It's 'I'm right behind you'," Daniel corrected him, before he caught the twinkle in Teal'c eyes. "You told a joke," he realized, astonishment in his voice.

Teal'c turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at Daniel. "I am capable of comprehending your humor," he declared.

"Yeah, but do you know any good knock knock jokes?" Jack interjected.

"Knock knock?" Teal'c asked, perplexed.

Jack chuckled. "Later, Teal'c."

SG1 returned to base, where a perturbed General Hammond caught up with them.

"SG1, you were to report back at 1330. It is now 1424. Would you care to explain your delay?" His glance slid from face to impassive face, taking note of their wet hair, damp clothes, and super soakers in their hands.

The team exchanged looks, then stood at 'ease'.

"Ambush, sir," Jack answered.

"We had to return fire, sir," Sam added.

"Our reputation was at stake," Daniel tossed in for good measure.

Hammond glared at them all, before his eyes settled on the non-human of the group. "Teal'c, do you have anything to add to this hogwash?"

Teal'c's eyes remained staring straight ahead. "I do not see how cleansing an earth animal will answer your question."

Daniel strangled a laugh, turning it into a cough. "Allergies," he explained in a choked voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jack fighting back a grin, and Sam was biting her lip.

Hammond made a soft sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl. "Get dried off. Briefing for your next assignment will begin at 1500." He glanced down and made another growl-like sound. "And I want that water cleaned up ASAP!"

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

Sheepishly, SG1 retired to their quarters, leaving wet trails behind them.

The End


End file.
